


Army of One

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 剧场版设定，复活后零雀意外穿越到了王剑盾面前，一发完。





	Army of One

**Author's Note:**

> 总之是今年份的零镇纪念。

ZERO是在一起皇城范围内的小型事故后凭空出现的。这些日子以来不列颠尼亚内部的形势算不得太平，即使一干皇族都被Geass所控，实权派的旧贵族依然大都态度顽固，因而兵变和武力镇压在新皇上任后的半个月内随处可见。在城北一次小范围爆炸所造成的火势刚刚被扑压下去时，那个不应出现的家伙突然跳到了零之骑士的临时座驾前头，驾驶舱内的朱雀差点就直接冲他开火了。

然后那个制服款式与众人所知的ZERO稍有不同的面具怪人举高双手，表明自己没有恶意后干脆利落地摘除了面上的伪装，露出一张和机舱内的零之骑士几乎一模一样的脸。ZERO现身的消息被迅速封锁了，皇帝的花园内多了一位客人，皇帝本人跟他进行了一番对质后认可了他所采取的说法，在皇宫内给他留出了一个单独的房间，并友好但强硬地要求他务必控制一下活动范围，最好不要轻易外出。毕竟在ZERO理应保持神隐状态的这段期间内，顶着那个标志性的面具到处晃悠很容易引发骚乱。而如果他摘下面具来，就不能在公众视野内和零之骑士一起亮相了。

这位来自数年后的ZERO自称是被卷入了一点麻烦事，不慎迷失在了时空的间隙中，但只要他的存在能被正确时空的规制给捕捉到，他就能从哪来回哪去了。他的意思是他不会在这里停留太久，也不是凭空出现的一个过于逼真的幻影。他的个头比时下的枢木朱雀要高上一些，面上的神情也更沉稳平和。他脱下样式比现存的ZERO制服更为繁复的披风和外衣，解开衬衫，露出无袖衫能够遮蔽的范围之外线条结实的手臂，那上面交叠着更多正在淡去的疤痕。他的身份和由来都得到了确认，也被证明了不会威胁到皇帝本人的安全——暂时如此。这一位未来人ZERO从容地坐在花园一角享受晴好的阳光时，朱雀盯着他看了很久很久，然后转身抬臂拦在了年轻皇帝的前方。

“你不觉得有些奇怪吗？”他问。

“你指哪方面？”鲁路修反问道。

“我以为他的态度应该……”朱雀看了眼ZERO所在的方向，又扭回头来，重新看着白衣的皇帝，“……不会这么平静的。”

依照他们约定好的计划，枢木朱雀只会在一个时间点之后真正成为ZERO，而那一个转折点意味着很多很多。鲁路修多少明白朱雀为什么会持有这种观点，事实上他也觉得如果是一个已经送别了自己、往后一直在独活的ZERO，在再见到自己时应该表现得更为惊愕、不可置信、悲愤交加或是欣喜。但他也不能妄下定论，毕竟如果他们分别的时间足够长了，长到足够一个人将往日的悲喜与爱憎都沉淀到心底并掩盖起来，那么这一位ZERO不管表现得多么情绪平稳内敛都不足为奇。

不过如果是那样的话，你的年纪应该再大上几岁吧。鲁路修这么琢磨着，踩着平整的石径来到了新客人的身边。“怎么？”ZERO问道。他短暂地回了一次眼，礼貌地点了一次头，之后就望回了不远处的喷泉。距离他最近的长凳都稍微有点远，鲁路修犹豫了片刻后放弃了和他一起直接坐在石阶上，而是在他斜后方站定，微微垂下视线，看向了没有和脱下的衣物一道留在房间里、而是被他端在膝头的那张面具。仔细看来，那假面的样式也有了一些变化。这些细枝末节处的调整品味倒是和自己很接近，也不知道究竟是谁着手施加的影响。

“我的骑士对未来的自己心存一些疑问。”鲁路修这么说。ZERO听到那个称呼时明显怔了一下，旋即从唇角绽开一小抹微笑。

“他要你来替他求证？”

“因为他觉得跟你说话就像在幻觉里自言自语，实践起来会很奇怪。”鲁路修说。ZERO偏过脸来，扬起了一侧眉毛，表情生动得令人有些意外。鲁路修禁不住随着他一道微笑起来，更正了自己的说辞。“不，其实他没有开口要求我什么。是我自己也感到好奇。”

ZERO将手头的面具向肩头后方一抛。鲁路修准确地伸手接住，把它拿在面前仔细打量了一会儿。内部的构造变化不大，外观上的特征也很明显。将它带来的男人吹出一口气，听似有些苦恼。“我不确定我能透露多少。”ZERO说，“也不确定时空是连续而稳定的。”他的措辞很是谨慎，但鲁路修听明白了他的意思。

“我觉得几个简单的问题不至于轻易改变你所能观测到的过去。”鲁路修说，“因为很多事情对我来说已经是确定的了。”

但不愧是ZERO，他想。会这样尽可能地考虑周全，且优先着眼于全局，想必是在那个位置上留得足够久了。ZERO小声嘟囔了一句什么，像是“你倒是自信”。“这不关乎更广阔的世界。”鲁路修接着说，“像是势力关系的演变，战争的走向和结局，以及在此过程中又额外付出了多少代价——我不会问你那些的。毕竟有些意外因素是不可控制的变量，我也不能确保你提前对我进行预警就能让事情发展的趋势变得更好。”他轻轻吁气，向前走了一步，伸手拍在对方的肩头上。“把责任都推给未来人就太不公平了，所以我会按照自己的规划去做，用我自己的方式确保我安排的剧本能够在正确的时间上演。”

ZERO沉默了片刻，然后松口问他：“你想知道什么？”

“你。”鲁路修说，“只关于你。”

来自不同时空的访客，一个特例，变量本身。无法预测的那部分未来。ZERO再度维持了片刻静默，而后突兀地笑了一声。“你是在怀疑我吧？”他说，“你觉得我对你太冷淡了，和你所认识的枢木朱雀不同？”他的态度这样坦然，鲁路修反而找不到他的破绽了。

“我没这么觉得。”鲁路修说，“不过我的骑士似乎认为你表现得不够，嗯，热情。”

“人要是经历过一次那样的分别，就不会产生这种疑问了。”ZERO说，“我可没有淡忘你，或不再把你放在无比重要的地位上。如果你是在怀疑这点，其实完全不必。”

他的声音变得低缓了不少。他站起来，又回身站到和鲁路修相同的高度上。这下鲁路修直观地意识到他的确已经与自己拉开了数年之遥的距离，从高出一段的身长到敛起了锋芒的眼睛。零之骑士的眼睛要更锐也更冷，就像挡在所誓言效忠的君主前方的出鞘的利剑。面前的男人不是这样。

不是说他的不够危险，只是他将会叫人感到危险的部分藏在了暗处。他的神情显得从容而温和，不似伪装，也不似在藉由一层礼貌的表象而有意疏远。他分明没把面具挡在脸孔前头，那副容颜上却还像是笼罩着一重迷雾。鲁路修稍微抬起头，试探着用指尖描绘过他的面颊轮廓。“你是让你的心也一同死去了吗？”鲁路修问，“还是已经释怀了？”

身着黑衣的男人垂下眼睑，轻轻哼笑了一声。“只有你才能在这种时候问出这种问题来了。”他说，“你知道你有时候还挺残酷的吧？”

“我不是有意要……”

鲁路修没能将话说完。更为年长的男人俯下头来，在凑到让他失语的距离之前就先一步攫住了他的呼吸。他们在漫长的数秒与寸许的间隔里撕扯着同一片缄默，仿佛一齐沉入了凝固的风中。一切色彩都变得离奇而暧昧，一切动作都变得很缓。年轻的皇帝花了些时间才感觉到挨在唇角的一点温度，只轻轻一碰，似一片柔软的落叶。他还没回过神来，男人已经退开了一步，若有所思地看向了他身后的某个地方。

“抱歉有所冒犯。”然后ZERO说，“还请陛下别怪罪我。”

你会在拿剑刺向我的时候也这么道歉吗？鲁路修想这么问。然而他抿起嘴，大致猜得到对方这样表现的理由。ZERO和他错身而过时，他觉得对方身上的气息相当亲切，捎带着一点儿与自己相似的成分。他不确定那是因为ZERO的身份与生活方式所致，还是自己恍然产生的错觉。

“你在说谎。”朱雀说。

那个未来人站在通往偏厅的长廊上，在他的面前，向前的脚步被他的话语截断了，然后整身转了个面。于是他得以看见自己的脸，来自数年之后，一次命定的死亡之后——所有知情者都对这一事实心知肚明。“我以为你不会想跟我面对面交谈。”ZERO说。他没穿外衣，没戴面具，没有随身携带任何具备身份标志性的东西。皇帝用Geass所控制的卫兵们对他在宫殿范围内的自由出入视若无睹，只会在他们两人同时出现时陷入轻微的混乱，但只要皇帝不下令抓捕其中一方，就不会酿成真正的事故。这会儿周围没有别人，没有卫兵，没有任何一双迷茫的眼睛。零之骑士同他对峙着，克制着自己不要将手按到剑柄上。

“那是鲁路修以为的。”朱雀说，“我不想跟我自己对话的主要理由是我会忍不住痛恨我自己做过的每一个决定，你应该知道。”

ZERO稍微抿起嘴，有一瞬看起来像是他苍老了几分的镜像。然后那个人笑了，同样翠绿的眼睛里流露出几分认同。“我不会阻止你。”ZERO说，“我也不会告诉你怎样做才能获得更好的结果。”他的手臂和肩膀都露在外头，上边有一些现在的零之骑士真正对着镜子时不会见到的伤痕。他显然经历过比时下的枢木朱雀要多得多、可能也残酷得多的战斗。朱雀本想就此询问更多细节，好比说其中哪些痕迹是可以提前规避的。他在思索片刻后放弃了这个打算，他意识到这本质上是在趋利避害，而有很多看似糟烂的惩罚是他不应逃避的。而且他看到了结果，结果是他能够、他必须挺过那一切，眼前的男人不过是佐证了这一点。

“因为没有意义吗？”他问，“因为那是鲁路修编写的剧本，而他能确保他想要的剧情全都会在合适的时候发生？”

“你希望我阻止你吗？”ZERO反问道，“阻止你，甚至不惜杀死你，让鲁路修失去执行他的计划所需要的最重要的一枚棋子，从而改用无需牺牲自己的做法——或者正好相反，你希望我能代替你站在杀死他的位置上？这样一来你就能逃开了。这样一来我也不需要再怀疑我过去所做的事意义为何了。”他的脚下迈了一步，让他的身影切入一方斜拉而入的阳光里。一个影子变成了真实的人，立放的铠甲与画框上的玻璃都映出他的模样。他的声音很轻，但朱雀宛如被精准重击般肩膀一颤，有些恼恨地看向那双明亮的眼睛。

“你不能。”朱雀说，“我不能。我必须得承担这些不可。”

话音落下后他深呼吸了一次，仿佛卸下了一些心事，又仿佛被那股烦闷感困得更深了。面对自己的脸与面对其他任何人都不尽相同，他是在面对自己必将经历却未曾经历的一切，他不知道那些体验是如何作用于自己的，也不知道自身的变化会以怎样的形式发生。“但你还是在说谎，这点没有改变。不要岔开话题。”他说，“无论鲁路修本人是希望我能放下过去，还是会选择在最后一刻将我同他牢牢绑死在一起——哪怕经历过一次死别，在再度相逢的时候，我也不可能会在他面前保持这种程度的镇静。”

“除非我内心很清楚这不过是来自过去的一场梦？”ZERO平静道，“你漏掉了这种可能吗？好比说我看见幻影的次数太多了，已经学会了对此习以为常。”

而人会在再了解自己不过的情况下轻易发现自身内心的破绽。他以此来攻击他的未来，那个倒影也这样对待他。朱雀沉默了片刻，心知对方所说的那种情况完全有可能发生，或者干脆就是真实存在的经历。然而就像能看透破绽一样，他能轻易判断出对方是在认真应答还是在转移重点。“但这……不止是梦。”他说，“我不知道对你而言是怎样的，毕竟光是你出现在这里就够离奇的了。可这显然是某种程度的现实，你不应该混淆我所在的世界与完全的梦境。”

ZERO闻言而失笑，抬手摸了下自己的鼻尖。“我承认。”他说，“我还是很容易分清这两者之间的差别的。”

他又向前了一步。因为阳光太亮，他的身影在完全没入光域后，边廓反而变得有些虚幻了。人不应该看见某种既定的未来，他的存在本身无法被观测、他的人生轨迹不能被推断才是正常的结果。然而零之骑士望着他，有如在看着已被确定的命运，又在此基础上对其提出猜疑和否决。

“我确实还没经历过你所经历的离别，所以我不知道你会如何作想。”朱雀说，“可无论我的心是依然活着还是随他一道死了，都会在重新见到他的那一刻就……”

他哽了一下，咬住了自己的舌尖，好像想更为具体地描绘出那个概念对现在的他而言还太困难了。他隔着光与他的未来对望，对方替他说出了那个答案。“再度被牵动？”ZERO的声音放得很轻。用词朴素平淡，但朱雀知道那会是怎样的感受。搭连上一根心脉，宛如重获新生般猛然鼓动起鲜活的生命力与已然褪去的色彩。当概念化为言语而成形的那一刻，他隐约察觉到了什么，好像那类感触当真有一瞬越过时间的流逝而印在了自己的灵魂上。朱雀愕然睁大双眼，以为那不过是凭空出现的幻觉，而不是两个相同的灵魂之间突兀发生的传递与共鸣之类玄奇的事。他缓过神来时对方已经重新背过身去，走出了阳光所照耀的范围，藏在暗处叹了口气。

“所以我不喜欢和我自己对话。”ZERO说，“这还真是比面对鲁路修更难啊。”

这位奇怪的访客在皇宫里留了一些时日。他的口风始终很严，态度略显散漫，不轻易对现状进行评价也不会给出更多个人意见，表现得确实像是个随时都会离去的过客。鲁路修好奇地拿着他的披风研究了一段时间，在他询问有何不妥时笑着夸赞上面多出的宝石坠饰很衬他的眼睛，只可惜平日都戴着面具的话很难叫人看出来。这一位ZERO在鲁路修面前的表现还算自然，会主动开口搭话，也会重点乱偏地对答。现在看来，这种闲散从容的态度或许才是最大的特殊对待。

硬要这么解释也勉强说得通吧，零之骑士随后想道。为某个人保留了一片足够柔软的本心，会在他面前放下戒备，主动而小心翼翼地袒露出自己最为接近“正常活着的人”的一面来。但这依然是他在信息有限的前提下进行的主观揣测，毕竟他和这位ZERO不常出现在同一方空间里，也不能时时刻刻都盯着未来版的自己观察，更不消说本来就没有多少拥有自主意志的人在皇宫范围内活动这回事了。时下的皇帝和零之骑士都不算悠闲，要废弃一部分法条就要梳理出相应的替代品，要打压一部分反对的声音就要面对相应的抗争。不列颠尼亚境域辽阔，都城附近被扫荡完了还有更远的动乱，在帝国本土范围内被完全平定后就会轮到海外。以修奈泽尔为首的一系人还不知所踪，超合众国方面的态度也尚不明朗。不过想来，战争在上一任皇帝在位时就已经爆发了，那么在刨除掉鲁路修曾属于另一方阵营这一点后，在不知情的外人看来，战争在何时继续进行下去都不足为奇。

枢木朱雀在皇城内外来来去去，平叛之余还要帮忙测试新的机载武器，着实没空成天都把精力耗费在另一个自己身上。ZERO依然常常留在皇帝的花园里，享受于他而言或许是难能可贵的宁静。鉴于有他留守在旁，鲁路修的人身安全也能多得到几分保障，朱雀倒不至于冲着他的闲散做派生气，甚至在觉得应该对往后的自己宽容点的前提下忍耐又忍耐、一直对他和鲁路修之间那微妙的亲昵氛围睁一只眼闭一只眼。虽说他还是会忍不住在某些时候介入打断进一步发展的势头。每逢这种情况出现，鲁路修总会显得有些尴尬，而ZERO会在无奈地发笑后退让一步。

但我以为你应该会对失而复得之物更为执着，朱雀想，除非你比我所预期的更为冷静克制。这些年来担任ZERO的经历教会了你多少事情呢？他没有问出口，ZERO也不会主动解答。他诚然不太喜欢和自己面对面交谈，他首次试驾兰斯洛特-阿尔比恩时ZERO没有出现，他三番五次地回到皇帝御座前汇报战果时ZERO不会在旁。那个人又在他出外连战数日、回头还额外迎上一次贵族私军的联合示威时悄无声息地出现了，指着他的试驾读数上低得有点异常的契合度皱起了眉头。

“你状态不好。”ZERO说。

“可我必须去。”朱雀说。他还没来得及在机舱里多眯上一小会儿，拿肉眼看人也有些泛重影，不过问题不大，他状态在线时很多任务都是单方面的碾压，就算在脑袋发昏的情况下硬撑着去应该也不过是多费些力气。我不是说你不该，或者不能。他模模糊糊好像听见有个人在用和自己相同的声音这么说。他用力眨了下眼，努力让自己的注意力重新集中起来，对上了那双照镜子般的绿眼睛。

“我知道这是因为鲁路修要他的骑士替他完成这项任务。”ZERO说，“所以借我用一次兰斯洛特，就这么一回。”

零之骑士耗费了数秒钟的时间去消化这番话，并在反应过来时差点咬到自己的舌头。“你？”他瞪着面前的那张脸。ZERO无辜地转了转眼睛，似乎被他这副态度弄得有点哭笑不得。

“犯不着那么惊讶吧？我只是在尝试对我自己稍微好一点儿。”ZERO说，“反正我一直待在后花园里也只能无所事事地闲逛，你又不允许我和皇帝陛下过多亲热。”

朱雀横了对方一眼，年长些的男人怡然不惧地回望。他感到更加头疼了，索性不再接着与人兜圈子。“我是在说，”他沉声问，“你仍然会以他的骑士来自命吗？”

“显然。”而对方回答。

那张脸上的神情陡然变得肃穆了。那双眼睛真挚而诚恳，稍微往里一看便能收尽他愿意叫人看清的全部真意。朱雀依然不确定这是自己想要的答案，但这已经能够解释很多。他的胸腔里落下了一块重石，他忽然觉得另一些叫他困惑了好些时日的问题其实无需提前多虑。他放松了肩背，然后是手臂，决定对自己稍作妥协。

“我会去睡上一觉。”他说，“希望我醒来的时候来得及阻止你直接从鲁路修那里领赏。”

他在权衡过自己脚下的平衡感后放弃了直接跳下地去。他迈出机舱边缘，踏回到ZERO所站的平台上，将启动匙丢到了另一个自己的手里。他不太清楚这位ZERO所在的年代距离需要驾驶装甲骑去参与的战乱有多遥远、是否已经对这种战斗感到陌生了，但他知道自己不会轻易揽下无法完成的任务。他眼见着另一个自己掂量了一下手中的钥匙，忽然间牵起了一个微笑，旋即向他比出了一根手指。

“劳驾。”ZERO说，“再借我一样东西。”

零之骑士还是没能赶上阻止代替他出击的男人直接向皇帝复命。他睡得有些沉，而鲁路修在他醒过来之前就亲自到了机库。皇帝没有让人通报，径自去到特定的那架装甲骑的停放区，恰好目击到出征者离开机体下到地面来时的一幕。那个人在出舱时已经裹着了正式见礼用的宽大斗篷，帽兜拉得很低，挡住了小半张脸，让剩余的轮廓也埋没在阴影里。随后他有条不紊地向周围人下令，检测机体损耗，收拾后续残局，将消息通报给皇帝陛下，以及——

他的声音也自然而然放低了，口吻竟与当前就为世人所知的那位ZERO有几分相像。鲁路修为此而一阵恍惚，一时间忘了自己原打算主动上前去问候，再回过神时对方已经找见了他所在的位置，站在了他的面前。鲁路修张了张嘴，原想就自己的观感发表几句评论，话到中途又觉得还是应该先让他完成复命，然而他已经将一切安排好了。战果自不用说，归整的战报也会在稍晚些时送交到皇帝的桌案前。鲁路修一时无言，他下意识地抬起手，碰了碰对方拉下来的帽兜边缘。借用了零之骑士的一部分装束的ZERO在阴影下方眨了眨眼睛，表情显出几分无奈。

“你要知道，这很奇怪。”他小声说，“我在很长时间内都不能轻易拿下那张面具，现在又变成不被允许戴上它行动了。”

鲁路修愣了一愣，忽然明白了他这么努力裹着头脸的缘由。这面斗篷对于隐藏真容而言应该没什么作用，但对于一个长期藏在面具背后的人而言应该会让他更为自在。然而，皇帝又想到，归根结底他还是在扮演别人，或者是过去的自己，或者是……“你在我面前待着的时候好像不会因为露着脸而紧张。”鲁路修说，挪动手指柔软地抚过对方的面颊。男人走近时明显比他高出一些，幸好周围也没什么人会就此提出疑问。那个人微微侧过脸，用嘴唇碰到他的指尖。

“那毕竟是在你面前。”ZERO说，“在别处的话情况就不太一样了——虽说我总会逐渐适应的。”

罗伊德在装甲骑的足边抓着战斗记录大呼小叫，鲁路修都有点担心他一个兴奋过度就绷不住当众说漏了嘴——虽然机库里头还挺安全，也不用太担心走漏风声。事实上，如果两个来自于不同时间的枢木朱雀之前就是在这里完成的换班，现在才担心保密问题好像也有点晚了。皇帝陛下走了会儿神后收回心绪，手指沿着对方的斗篷滑了下去，掀开拢在身前的边沿，底下还是那件黑色无袖衫，以及与其配套的制服长手套。也是，他的身量尺寸有所变化，就算临时找一套零之骑士的备用制服来应该也不太合适。鲁路修放开了他的斗篷，眯着眼睛评价道：“这套打扮有点不伦不类。”

“我尽力了。”ZERO苦笑道，“反正皇宫范围内也不会有人在意我怎么搭配衣服。”

他还没有解下斗篷，表情变得比先前缓和了。这样看去，他确实与零之骑士有所差别，不像是归入鞘中的利剑，而是一方沉默的倒影，会在人们眼中成为他被希望成为的形象。他同时是命定的骑士与替行者，是ZERO也是ZERO的影子。鲁路修心头一颤，忽然间无比真切地感知到了对方曾经历过什么又失去过什么。一颗已经伤痕累累的心被彻底打碎，再重新拼凑黏合为时下的坚韧模样。

“朱雀。”他轻声唤道。

万幸那个人还会认可他所念出的名字，会凑近他来温缓地进行回应。“怎么？”ZERO轻声问道。鲁路修拾起他裹身的斗篷上一条垂带，将末端垂挂的翡翠石握在手里。

“不……只是，”他低声说，“谢谢。”

不止是关于这一桩任务。关于你所做的一切，你尽力去完成的使命。为了曾经许下的承诺，为了人们所期盼的明日——为我。他没有将这些挑到明处，ZERO也没有追问。男人只是张开双臂，毫无征兆地给了他一个拥抱，由此而隐去了自己的表情。

绿色的宝石。很衬那双眼睛，而且款式与时下的皇帝及其专属骑士的正式礼服所用的装饰物很是相像。

魔女在一个风和日丽的午后走至这个奇怪的访客身边，是时他正独自站在茵草之间，环视着周围风景，脸上露出些微怀缅之色。在以一副不那么引人注意的打扮行动了一些时日后，他罕见地将那套经过升级换代的制服的每一个部件都穿戴齐整了，面具也抱在臂弯里。于是C.C.靠近他的时候，得以看见他的披风上新添的挂坠，还有一枚同色的圆形宝石嵌在后背处，宛如在织料纹路间烙上了一只眼睛。

仅仅是为了怀缅吗，她想，但你分明不是这种会主动做出改变和妥协的男人。她绕到他身前，发觉他正闭着眼目，仿佛在凝神聆听周围的风。“你究竟是来自一个怎样的未来呢？”魔女问他。她的话语中的深意比皇帝与骑士所问的还要更多，而ZERO也应声睁开双眼，垂首与她相视。

“你出现了啊。”他说，“我还以为你会躲我到最后。”

C.C.眨了下眼，以为他亦是在暗示什么。他是应验了奇迹的可能性，还是经历了别的一些她也无法猜想到的变故，她无法从他的态度和神情中判断出。“这些日子以来我一直想知道你藏在哪。”男人说，“在哪一个角落里，以怎样的心情在旁观这一切。你的眼睛里看到了怎样的可能性，你是根据个人的任性而行动的、还是反过来为别人考虑过了头。我原以为，我在见到此刻的你时，会有很多事想向你求证。”

“现在呢？”C.C.问。

“现在我，”他微笑起来，“忽然觉得其实那些答案没那么重要了。”

魔女便怔住了。她想说而我以为你会表现得更为偏执，无论未来的我们各自走向了何方，在你回到这一刻来的时候，你都不该这般从容平静、仿佛的确只是在阅览过去的故事。她想了又想，再度看向他披风一侧的翠色挂坠，似乎预感到了什么。

“既然你会这样说，”她喃喃道，“应该是来自一个不那么糟糕的未来吧。”

“很难说。”ZERO摇头道，“要是世界能再安定些，我就不会被卷入这么麻烦的事态了。”

他眼带无奈地抬起头，将抱在手中的面具翻了个面。你又是在经历怎样的战斗呢？C.C.安静地想。在已经迎来某种结局之后，还需要你去额外担负起新的责任来。但这不见得是坏事，起码你看上去还像个活人。“你要走了吗？”话到嘴边后她实际说出的是这一句。男人舒开眉梢眼角，视线朝向上空，看向了遥远的彼端。

“是啊。”他说，“有人在叫我了。”

他用面具掩住了脸孔，让它在头颅边侧牢固扣合。然后他张开双臂，仿佛在拥抱周遭向他涌来的风。阳光在某一刻变得太亮，让旁观者下意识地阖上了眼睛，再睁开时那个人的身影已经消失不见了。

他比所有人的预想都更洒脱一些，离去的时候和出现的那天一样突兀，甚至也不向任何人告别。他说有人在叫他。有人在等他，在某一个未来。唤出他的名字，期盼他的回归，然后得到回应。

魔女若有所思地望向天际，半晌过后莞尔一笑，放弃了对捉摸不定的未来进行更多揣测。观测的可视点消失了，留下一点儿虚妄的念想，让所有人都会以自己的方式去相信往后的日子不会太坏。“这是在叫我不要放弃祈祷吗。”她小声叨咕道。替你我，替命定的死者，替未竟的愿望。

有交谈声伴着脚步一并接近了，她知道来人是谁。她向着那两人转过身去，说很抱歉那家伙并没有多留下一条口信，在心底保留下了一个尚不确定的秘密。


End file.
